


鼹鼠的故事 经久不衰原因之我见

by Winkdashanshan



Category: Plan B (2009)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkdashanshan/pseuds/Winkdashanshan
Summary: 头一次发，仅试一下，不要点不要点谢谢！！！





	鼹鼠的故事 经久不衰原因之我见

《鼹鼠的故事》是捷克斯洛伐克艺术家兹德涅克·米莱尔创作的卡通片，于1956年在布拉格首映,至今已有45集短片及6集长片制作并上映。这部作品自开始时便得到了许多人的喜爱，在人口只有一千万的捷克销量达五百五十万册，成为捷克最畅销的图画书，并在全球众多国家和地区出版画册和系列图书。“小鼹鼠”动画片于上世纪80年代开始在中国放映，陪伴了一代又一代中国儿童成长。  
故事开始于1956年的冬天，那时只有35岁的米勒在布拉格西部的树林里散步。他正为新漫画选角，由于“沃尔特•迪士尼在他的漫画里几乎用了所有的动物”，他要选一个特别的角色。这时，他被一个由鼹鼠打洞扒出的泥土堆成的土丘绊倒了。“于是，我告诉自己，就是它了——一只小鼹鼠。”米勒在2006年接受捷克公共广播电台采访时说，“迪士尼用光了所有动物形象，除了小鼹鼠，这是我挑中的。”


End file.
